pandora_voxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story
Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story (六兆年と一夜物語 Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari) is the fouth song in the series. It was given the subtitle 「少年は人になりたかった」(The boy wanted to be human). It features Riku and Ai. Background : Six Trillion Years and Overnight story is a song about Riku-kun , who was treated like a monster and could see no happiness in his life and questioned his existence. He then met a girl and they ran away together. He said that 'This world would be better if everyone would disappear' and then before his eyes appeared Maki-chan who came to grant his wish. This song is the most popular in the series as it has over 2500000 views on NND and a space in the VOCALOID Hall of Legend. Trivia *This is the most popular song in the PANDORA VOXX series. *This song is the first time kemu used IA *This song has a promised novel adaption which is to be released in September 27. *On the album PANDORA VOXX , it is track number 10 *Whereas on PANDORA VOXX -complete- it is track number 8 *On PANDORA VOXX -reboot- it is sung by Pico (ピコ) *On the extra disk of PANDORA VOXX it has been remixed into a slower and calmer version. On the extra disk of PANDORA VOXX -complete- and -reboot- it is the same remix but with Kagamine Len as vocals instead of IA. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' 名も無い時代の集落の 名も無い幼い少年の 誰も知らないおとぎばなし 産まれついた時から 忌み子鬼の子として その身に余る 罰を受けた 悲しい事は 何も無いけど 夕焼け小焼け 手を引かれて 知らない知らない僕は何も知らない 叱られた後のやさしさも 雨上がりの手の温もりも でも本当は本当は本当は本当に寒いんだ 死なない 死なない僕は何で死なない？ 夢のひとつも見れないくせに 誰も知らないおとぎばなしは 夕焼けの中に吸い込まれて消えてった 吐き出す様な暴力と 蔑んだ目の毎日に 君はいつしか そこに立ってた 話しかけちゃだめなのに 「君の名前が知りたいな」 ごめんね名前も 舌も無いんだ 僕の居場所は 何処にも無いのに 「一緒に帰ろう」 手を引かれてさ 知らない知らない僕は何も知らない 君はもう子供じゃないことも 慣れない他人の手の温もりは ただ本当に本当に本当に本当のことなんだ やめないやめない君は何でやめない？ 見つかれば殺されちゃうくせに 雨上がりに 忌み子がふたり 夕焼けの中に吸い込まれて消えてった 日が暮れて夜が明けて 遊び疲れて捕まって こんな世界僕と君以外 皆いなくなればいいのにな 皆いなくなればいいのにな 知らない知らない声が聞こえてさ 全人類 抗う間もなく手を引かれてさ 夕焼けの中に吸い込まれて 消えてった 知らない知らない僕は何も知らない これからのことも君の名も 今は今はこれでいいんだと ただ本当に本当に本当に本当に思うんだ 知らない知らない あの耳鳴りは 夕焼けの中に吸い込まれて消えてった |''Romaji'' na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no na mo nai osanai shounen no daremo shiranai otogibanashi umaretsuita toki kara imiko oni no ko to shite sono mi ni amaru batsu o uketa kanashii koto wa nanimo nai kedo yuuyake koyake te o hikarete sa shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo ameagari no te no nukumori mo demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samui nda shinanai shinanai boku wa nande shinanai? yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni daremo shiranai otogibanashi wa yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta hakidasu you na bouryoku to sagesunda me no mainichi ni kimi wa itsushika soko ni tatteta hanashikakecha dame nano ni 「kimi no namae ga shiritai na」 gomen ne namae mo shita mo nain da boku no ibasho wa doko nimo nai no ni 「issho ni kaerou」 te o hikarete sa shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai kimi wa mou kodomo ja nai koto mo narenai hito no te no nukumori wa tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda yamenai yamenai kimi wa nande yamenai? mitsukareba korosarechau kuse ni ameagari ni imiko ga futari yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta hi ga kurete yo ga akete asobi tsukarete tsukamatte konna sekai boku to kimi igai minna inaku nareba ii no ni na minna inaku nareba ii no ni na shiranai shiranai koe ga kikoete sa boku to kimi igai no zenjinrui aragau mamonaku te o hikarete sa yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai korekara no koto mo kimi no na mo ima wa ima wa kore de ii nda to tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omou nda shiranai shiranai ano miminari wa yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta |- |-|English Translation= In a village in an unknown era, There lived an unknown boy; Known to none, this is his fairy tale ... since the time I was born I was treated as a demon child; I received more punishment than I deserved I've never had anything To be sad about But into the sunset, I was led away ... I don't know,I don't know, I don't know anything Not even of kindness after a scolding I don't know the warmth of someone's hand after the rain Yet I'm truly, truly, truly, truly cold I won't die I won't die, why is it I won't die? I'm not even dreaming a single dream And so this fairy tale known to none Was sucked up into the sunset and vanished into the air ... In my life of sickening violence and endless scorn, without noticing, you were standing there ... You were forbidden to converse with me, but "I want to know your name ..." Sorry, but I have no name and no tongue There is no place in the world I could belong, and yet ... "Let's leave together..." You led me away ... I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything Not even that you're not a child anymore Or the warmth of a stranger's hand ... That's really, really, really, the real thing You won't stop, you won't stop, why won't you stop? If you're found out, you know you shall be killed After the rain, there stood two forsaken To be sucked up into the sunset and to vanish into the air ... The sun goes down, the dawn breaks, We play to exhaustion, we catch each other If this world could just be me and you.. If only everyone else could just be gone ... If only everyone else could just be gone ... I don't know, I don't know, but I heard a voice, Not mine or yours, but all humanity's With no chance to resist, I was led away To be sucked up into the sunset, and vanish into the air ... I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything What will happen next, or your name But even right now, I think this will do That's truly, truly, truly, truly what I think ... I don't know, I don't know, but the buzzing in my ears ... Was sucked up into the sunset, and vanished into the air ... References Category:Songs